Whispering Secrets
by WhiteRoze
Summary: CH 3 UPDATEDWhispering secrets here and there... A group of girls misunderstood and a new student comes to the school in which they take him in to their group.... Secrets and lies are filled around this group. Will they uncover them and tell the truth?
1. Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Lord I wish it were so but. It's not..  
  
Author's Note: Hey you guys this idea came to me and I thought hey why not give it a shot? The pairing I have not decided yet. You probably won't know what I intend for it until Chapter 2,3, or4. So don't jump to conclusions just yet on the pairing! Thank you!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Whispering Secrets  
  
By: WhiteRoze  
  
A girl with long honey colored hair dressed in a tight black tank top with a blue fishnet, black baggy cargo pants and a black side back pack walked across the quiet deserted courtyard. The sun had yet to rise and most people too. But she was different. Ever since she came into this world really.  
  
A lone figure leaned against a nearby wall hidden by some bushes. The girl walked over and acknowledges the person there, smirking slightly to find her raven-haired friend straightening up a bit and nodded softly. "Mornin' Hil."  
  
Pulling out a pack of smokes the blonde took the cigarette offered to her and pulled out her fluid lighter. Placing the tobacco between her lips she pushed down on the lighter and ignited the flame. Covering the flame careful not to let the wind blow it out, the light danced over her features only letting her friend see that her lips were painted black much like her own and her eyes were basked in black eyeliner and shadow.  
  
But unlike the blonde the raven-haired girl "Hil" had made designs with her make up making the black paint some down to show as if she were crying. Both girls skin tone was pale but the blonde looked deathly pale.  
  
A deep azure blue void with any emotion looked to her friend and tossed the lighter to her and inhaled the smoke finally and breathed it out a few seconds later. Her friend did the same and then looked at her friends out fit really for the first time today and smirked some. Her dark violet eyes that held emotion in the, much like the blonde, closed and sighed with her smirk still on her face.  
  
"You know Rel. We have the same thing on really.",she said softly taking another puff of her cigarette. The blonde just grinned and nodded some looking at her friends outfit nodding.  
  
"But your fishnet is a crimson red, where mine is a blue color." ,the blonde pointed out inhaling once more her smoke. The raven haired girl just shrugged mumbling, "Same diff."  
  
The blonde grinned more and then it faded from her face as she finished her cigarette waiting for her friend to finish. Both dropping them to the ground and stepping on them.  
  
They moved down the side walk and went under the stairs known as the E building stairs. It was also concealed much like the wall by bushes and they ducked under the stairs and walked over to their "corner". Sitting across from one another the blonde sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. The other simply closed her eyes and began humming softly.  
  
To any "outsider" it seemed to be a haunting melody and thought that she was some witch trying to cast an evil spell on someone or something, but no. Net yet at least.  
  
It was only a song that was taught to her by her mother and grandmother. She then in returned only sang it around her close friends or family. They knew that it was a lost Indian tribes song.  
  
A few moments later after a few beats of humming, the blonde joined in with her friend and sung an octave higher. The sun was rising now and a few people walked the lonely sidewalks of the school.  
  
Finally finishing they both opened their eyes to one another and nodded to each other. It would seem like they practiced it or something. But it really didn't matter now did it? They just had sung their parts to the fullest despite anyone near them that was listening.  
  
The raven-haired girl then sighed and spoke, "Relena. It seems that Dorothy's cousin is coming to stay here a while with us."  
  
The girl known as Relena raised a brow, "And your point is Hilde?"  
  
"We have to show him 'around' basically." , smirking softly at her friend.  
  
Relena smirked back and shook her head, "Why can't Dorothy show him around again?"  
  
Hilde just rolled her eyes, "Something about not being able to come today to school.. I think she is just skipping and going off with that guy she met a few weeks ago."  
  
Relena formed an "o" and understood. Frowning slightly she looked down at her arm socks and then at her back pack. Pulling out a black notebook she started to write something into it.  
  
"What is it with you and that damned thing anyway?" ,asked Hilde looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Uh.. Nothing really just something that I have work in.. That's all." She answered quietly and after a few more strokes with her pen she closed the notebook and put it back in her back pack.  
  
There was a silence between the two and it didn't disturb them really. Looking at their watches they were sure the others would be here soon and got up from their seats on the ground. Walking out from under the stairs the moved to a bench that was surrounded by three other girls.  
  
Each seemed to have the same outfit on as the other but the only difference was their colors of the fishnet. Upon seeing everyone she began laughing some.  
  
A girl a bit taller than all of them with curly auburn hair was wearing a deep shade of purple fishnet. She was known as Cathy or Cat.  
  
The other beside her was slightly shorter by a mere few inches, she was wearing a deep forest green colored fishnet, her dirty brown hair curling at the ends of her shoulders. She was known as Sally.  
  
The other girl that was sitting on the stone bench had a lighter shade of hair color than that of Sally, and her fishnet was yellow. Her name was Midii.  
  
They all finally calmed down and started chatting and gossiping about the latest "drama" in the school. Relena and Hilde didn't really care much for it but listened anyway.  
  
More and more people were coming onto the school grounds and each going to their "group" or "selected" areas. Unfortunately they were by the snobs and hypocritical sluts.  
  
Hearing a stupid laugh from none other than Silvia they all cringed and looked over beside them and saw her hanging all over this guy with messy chocolate brown locks and Prussian blue eyes. He was Heero.  
  
They were in a surrounding circle with three other guys and they seemed just as annoyed as the others did. Relena looked to Silvia and the guy she was clinging to. Sighing deeply shaking her head she looked to Hilde. She just nodded and patted her back.  
  
Her orbs scanned over each one of the guys. One was a Chinese fellow with jet black hair and deep brown eyes and he was known as the "woman hater" or Wufei.  
  
Next to him was a very tall guy with brown hair styled so that it hung over his right eye only revealing his left emerald eye. This guy was Trowa. Calm and collective and man of few words at times.  
  
The other guy the Relena noticed was none other than Duo. His long chestnut colored hair braided to be about a foot long. He was known as being very mischievous around school.  
  
Relena was soon pulled out of her "trance" when something was mentioned about Dorothy's cousin. She blinked a few times and tilted her head hearing her name but not understanding.  
  
Cathy laughed some and then shook her head, "You know.. Since you weren't paying attention we decided that you will take Dorothy's cousin around the school today and show him the ropes."  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed shaking her head and tried pleading with them all.  
  
Midii joined in and looked at her, "Look Lena you are the only one that is the smartest anyway. You could easily catch up in your classes but we can't. We are behind enough as it is."  
  
The blonde simply nodded to her and said, "Well you guys wouldn't be behind if you hadn't skipped so much..Fine but I swear. If I don't like the guy and he makes a false move I'll beat the living crap out of him."  
  
The girls laughed at Relena and shook their heads. Sally spoke up and looked at her, "Look.. You may like him. I mean he is a really cool guy and all. Of course he is probably totally different from you he is a really kind person."  
  
Relena blinked a few times and was about to ask how she knew but Sally continued and answered her question for her, "I met him a few months ago when I went to visit Dorothy at her house. He was there dropping for a visit and told them that he would be transferring here.."  
  
"So where am I supposed to meet him again?" she asked the others and they thought for a moment.  
  
"Why not check the main office. I mean I'm sure Dorothy picked you to show him around anyway." Cathy said nodding to her.  
  
Rolling her eyes she looked to Hilde once and then the others saying goodbye picking up her back pack to walk across the campus to the main office.  
  
Upon getting there she saw Ms. Hilton and with one look at her she knew she was disapproving her make-up and outfit. Whatever. "Hi Ms. Hilton, my friend Dorothy Catalonia is out sick and she requested that I show her cousin--."  
  
She was cut off by another voice and she turned around, "I'm her cousin. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. You must be Relena Darlian..", he said holding out his hand to her.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was a little bit taller than she was so she had to look up at him. He had blonde hair almost the color of Dorothy's but a little fuller of yellow. His eyes were like a beautiful sea blue-green. Broad shoulders and a white collar shirt with black slacks.  
  
Relena blinked a few times and shook his hand warily and then looked back to Ms. Hilton. She nodded writing out a pass for her all day knowing the circumstances before hand and handed her the yellow slip. Relena nodded, "Thank you Ms. Hilton."  
  
Turning on her heel she walked out of the office wondering if he would follow her and sure enough he did. He smiled to her and finally walked up beside her but following her step. "Thanks for being able to show me around today."  
  
"Look.. I'm just going to give you the basics and rules here. Other than that I don't like pleasantries." She said bitterly and kept walking coming to the "A" building also known as the English Department.  
  
Quatre blinked some and his smile faded. 'What is up with her?' He was certainly surprised by her look but said nothing about it. It didn't suit her really. Well in his eyes at least. And the pictures of her and her friends that his cousin showed her were extremely different than what he saw before him. 'Innovative and creative?' he asked himself.  
  
"This is the English building.." she then started talking about some of the rules in this building and then walked to the others. Soon after her "tour" she walked with him back to the courtyard. It was completely deserted much like when she got here this morning.  
  
Turning to look up at him she sighed, "Now this little bit will help you decide where you want to be in the mornings and at lunch."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked wondering what kind of reaction he would get from her. Rolling her eyes she sighed, "Basically you will be classified and put into a certain group."  
  
Well this was certainly interesting to him He simply smiled and waited for her to continue. She did and began, "Basically we have the preps and jocks near the A and B building. Near and around the Cafeteria and Gym are what you would call the really out spoken and funny ghetto people." She smiled softly remember lunch the other day.  
  
Some friends of hers that hanged with a different "clique" were really loud and out spoken and funny as hell. They all started a singing, rapping, and dancing contest.  
  
To much of her surprise they asked her to be in it. She thought it couldn't hurt and she gained major points with this group and was accepted.  
  
Quatre looked to her smile and he smiled himself saying that the black lipstick really didn't suit her at all. None of the make-up did but it was her choice.  
  
Relena then shook her head and looked at him once more not noticing that he was staring at her for a moment and then began to speak, "Over by the E and C building and boardwalk you will have the variety of the punks, skaters, hypocritical sluts, and of course reserved people."  
  
"Why is it that everyone is separated into the groups?" Quatre wondered if what Dorothy said about her was true. If she did have a view that was different from others.  
  
She gave him a look and walked over to lean against a pole and looked up at the sky seeing some more dark clouds from the west blow over to cover the sun.  
  
"It is simple really. It is about acceptance. You see here there is a difference of opinions and there is a lot of contrast between everyone by the way they look, dress, act, and even by what they do within the school. People who come here want to be accepted in really any group but they should make sure what they get themselves into because once you become part of that group your given a label that will either make you or break you later on.", she said softly her eyes closed.  
  
He nodded some and smiled, "I see. I guess she was right."  
  
Relena opened her eyes, "Who?"  
  
"Dorothy.. She said you knew pretty much everything in this school and had much of an opinion and matter on things." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"Oh she did, did she? Hmm." Relena said thinking about the many different ways that she could hurt Dorothy in her head. Quatre then asked another question, "What group are you in exactly?"  
  
Blinking a few times she came out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Well I'm sorta in the whole goth/punk/skater/reserved crowd."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. She would have to have a talk with her friend. But now she must think of which group to set Quatre in. Looking over her schedule it looked like he was in all of her classes.  
  
"Well do you do any sports?"  
  
Quatre nodded some, "Yes but I don't think I'll tryout for anything just yet. I want to just condition and think about that later."  
  
Relena bit her lip and sighed, "Well. I know you aren't going to be with some groups. I guess.. You could stay with my group for awhile until you find another one to hang with."  
  
He smiled and nodded some, "Thank you Miss Relena."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me Miss.. Just call me Relena, Lena, Rel, or Rellie.. But not Miss."  
  
He nodded slowly, he really didn't mean to get her upset and sighed. A bell sounded and it seemed that the courtyard that was completely vacant before was now flooding with teenagers racing to get to their "spots" and to get their food.  
  
Relena moved towards The E building where she was earlier this morning but stopped under the board walk and set her back pack on the ground beside one of the many stone benches on the campus.  
  
Her friends soon joined her and started talking to her about things happening in their classes. Quatre walked up behind Relena and dropped his back pack beside Relena's, and Cathy noticed him.  
  
"Hey again Quatre!" she said smiling to him, moving over so he could stand between Relena and her.  
  
He joined in and smiled, "Hello Miss Catherine."  
  
"Oh come on Quatre enough with the formalities. Just speak to everyone my their first name here. I mean if you did that to Rel she would punch the living daylights out of you." Cathy said looking to her dear friend Relena.  
  
"Actually he did." Relena said in a monotone voice.  
  
All of their eyes widen and looked at Quatre to see anything out of place like missing buttons on his shirt, his hair and any redness or swelling. They kept inspecting him and Relena merely said, "I just gave him a warning."  
  
Hilde looked at her and knew that something had to be wrong. Relena simply shook her head and indicated that it was nothing really and she would explain herself later.  
  
The other girls took note of this and nodded as well. Quatre looked at them all exchanging glances to one another and just blinked confused. "Umm. Is something the matter?"  
  
Relena looked up at him and shook her head, "No.. It is just very uncommon for me to give people warnings by tongue." He said 'oh' and simply smiled.  
  
"Well I'm glad you did.. Do you mind telling me why I got special treatment?" he asked politely not really wanting to push on the subject.  
  
Relena glared at him, "You are new. You don't know the rules yet." He nodded once more and sighed looking around the courtyard filled with students now.  
  
A group of people walked passed them and one girl in particular with sandy blonde hair to her shoulders called out to Relena, "Yo Rel! Check the mirror lately?"  
  
Relena looked back and over shoulder finding it was Sylvia, "Actually I have but see since you looked in it first I couldn't use because it was broken to pieces."  
  
Sylvia narrowed her eyes and walked over to Relena's group and nodded to each of them giving them a fake smile. All the girls put up their defenses and wondered what Sylvia was going to do.  
  
Sylvia then noticed Quatre and she grinned some looking up to him, "You're a new guy here aren't you? My name is Sylvia Noventa." Holding out her hand Quatre shook it and introduced himself, "Yes I am new here. Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Well nice to meet you Quatre. And why have you chosen this school to come to?" she asked sweetly. Relena clenched her fists and closed her eyes getting irritated by her invading their space.  
  
"Oh well my cousin goes here. I have family here so I moved from Saudi Arabia." He replied to her smiling some still showing his kindness. Sylvia blinked a few times and asked, "Oh really? That's amazing, who is your cousin?"  
  
Quatre looked to the group of girls around him and noticed that they did not like this girl here infront of him. He wondered why but shook his head and answered Sylvia, "Dorothy Catolonia, Miss."  
  
Sylvia's eyes widen, "You mean she is your cousin? Jeez.. I feel sorry for you that you have her in your family."  
  
Quatre raised a brow and his smile faded some, before he could speak someone pulling him back a few inches interrupted him. "What did you say?", asked Relena in a dangerous tone daring the other girl to speak.  
  
Sylvia smirked, "Oh Lena you know what I mean.. After all she IS a part of YOUR group."  
  
Midii and Sally stepped up beside Relena and glared at the girl. Sylvia blinked a few times. "Listen here bitch.. Go to your area and leave us the hell alone."  
  
"Tsk, tsk Rellie. Such fowl language.. But then again I shouldn't expect any better since you are a low life slut." Sylvia said with amusement.  
  
Relena shot back, "The only one here who is a slut is you. Wait a minute let me correct myself.. I mean I'm just giving you too much credit. You are a no good mother fucking whore who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Now turn around with your tail between your legs bitch and go to your area."  
  
Quatre's his were wide. The scene taking place in front of him was getting worse. Hoping the other girl would back down and leave so that there wouldn't be a fight. But they were only glaring at each other as if challenging one another by just staring.  
  
He then stepped in between the two and smiled to them both, "C'mon you two.. Shouldn't we try and get along?" he asked.  
  
Relena sent a glare to Quatre and he only blinked a few times wondering what he did wrong now. But then the Sylvia girl wrapped her hands around his arm. Looking down at her with a confused look on his face he blinked a few times.  
  
"I think that is a great idea Quatre.." Sylvia said with a purr smiling devilish at him.  
  
Relena took note of that, "Get..The Hell.Away from here. Now.." She said in a tone that would make anyone leave. Sylvia certainly did but before she did she leaned in to whisper something to Relena and her eyes widen. Sylvia saw this and smirked. "Oh yea Lena, don't forget as long as he's around you.. You'll see more of me." Waving goodbye she left the group and headed for her own running to cling to Heero.  
  
Hilde came and patted Relena on the shoulder. All the girls huddled around in another circle like before. Quatre noted that all of them were ticked off and looking to Relena. Her head hung as he watched Hilde whispering to her softly. Seeing the blonde nod some she took a breath and looked up.  
  
Looking around to the girls she nodded to them before meeting Quatre's curious eyes. He looked into her own and noticed a bit of emotion but it seemed to have passed with another blink of his eye. "Relena. Is everything all right?" he asked nicely smiling some.  
  
She nodded, "Yes.Yes I am fine." She then looked around the courtyard. Quatre raised a brow at her. Relena then turned her head to look up at him once more. "I should find you a group now.."  
  
Midii blinked a few times, "Why doesn't he just become part of ours Rel?" Relena looked to her and narrowed her eyes. But then Cathy spoke up, "Yea.. I mean he is new and we could look after him."  
  
Quatre was confused. Being taken care of by a group of women? Well, it would certainly be a change. He just smiled politely to the girls.  
  
"Lena.. I agree with them too. Besides we need a guy in our group.", said Sally hoping to get Hilde to speak up.  
  
Hilde noticed that they were awaiting her answer. Thinking for a moment about this she looked Relena and then to Quatre. He did seem different than most. His aura was pure and beautiful much like her friend's. Her eyes widen remembering something that was said a long time ago and looked between the two and then at the other girls. Relaxing some she looked to her friend. "I agree with them as well."  
  
Relena's eyes widen much like the other girls. "What? Hilde you.. agree?" She nodded and smirked looking into her friend's eyes. Relena sighed and then closed hers. "Fine.."  
  
Quatre was completely lost. What in the hell is going on? First a little verbal fight over something he had no idea of and now this? 'I wonder why.' Looking the girls over once more he went deep into thought. His sea blue- green eyes then gazed at Relena wondering about her more and more. 'Something about her is. Different.. I want to know what it is for some reason.'  
  
Relena noticed his eyes on her and blinked a few times. Why was he staring at her? What was his reason for being here? It was already a month or two in the new school year and here he comes. Why did he choose now to transfer? Was something wrong in Dorothy's family?  
  
For some reason Relena had this urge to talk to him but decided not to. At least not yet. She would talk with Dorothy later.  
  
Hilde then tapped Relena's shoulder and she blinked some turning her head to her realizing she had been staring at Quatre. A small blush creped into her cheeks as did Quatre when they looked away from one another.  
  
Noticing this Hilde grinned and tilted her head to look at her friend, "Are you alright?" All she got was a nod and a small smile.  
  
The other girls were talking with Quatre about his classes and such and Sally noticed that he had the same classes with Relena. "Hey Rellie you've got the same classes with Quatre here!"  
  
Relena looked to her and just nodded. "Yea.. I know."  
  
Quatre raised a brow, "You do?" She gave a nod and Quatre simply smiled to her. Relena saw his smile and looked away to turn and face Hilde.  
  
Hilde had this look on her face that was telling her to talk to him and Relena shook her head while narrowing her eyes. Hilde nodded crossing her arms. They continued to do this for a few minutes and Quatre just thought it strange but turned his attention to the others around him, talking a bit more of the school.  
  
Hilde finally gave up trying to get Relena to talk to their "guest" more and sighed some. Relena smirked in satisfaction but a girl calling her name across the courtyard made her turn around blinking. "Eh?"  
  
A dark skinned girl with a black halter top and a short black skirt with short black hair came jogging up to Relena and smiled. "Hey Shorty we got a challenge from one of our group members for ya."  
  
Relena grinned and put her hands on her hips, "Oh really?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Yea.. She's got some skill but you are known to have the best. Especially for a white girl like yourself." She said laughing slightly.  
  
Relena and her group laughed at the comment and Relena smiled, "Yea I guess that's about right Sharele."  
  
"So is that a go with you Rellie?", Sharele asked and Relena nodded walking over to the center of the courtyard.  
  
All of her friends including Quatre walking behind her. He wondered what was about to happen and waited patiently never taking his gaze away from Relena and Sharele.  
  
It seemed that once they got there the rest of the school gathered around in a circle talking about what was about to happen. Quatre heard some of the comments that gave him an idea at what Relena was about to do.  
  
"Yea.Relena's got some mad skillz but Meirian has got them too.." "Which do you think will win?" "I'm betting on Meirian.." "I'll take you up on that bet, I'm betting on Lena." "Yea Lena is undefeated.." "But she might be today, you never know." "All I know is that even though Lena is white.. The girl can dance like I don't know what.."  
  
Dance eh? Quatre smiled and looked to the girl who was entering the circle and assumed it was the girl named Meirian. She looked of Asian descent, long black hair with matching eyes. She was wearing a forest green spaghetti strap shirt and black pants that cut off at her knees.  
  
Then a burst of music came to their ears in which everyone started to scream or sing with music. Some of the students were chanting Meirian's name or Relena's name. Quatre wasn't familiar with the kind of music that was playing but he just bobbed his head liking it some.  
  
A few seconds later Relena and Meirian started to dance with the music. Each were in time with the beat and seemed like they were having fun. Though it was a challenge. A game or something.  
  
Relena then stepped back and stopped to watch Meirian dance or rather let her have her "time" to shine. People began cheering for Meirian and clapping for her. Others even booed her but it was only for a second and never heard again.  
  
New music came on which indicated Meirian to stop and Relena to start. She did and moved to the center while Meirian gazed at Relena's moves. Perfect in time and never off a second. Her arms and legs were beautifully moving and hypnotized any viewer of the dance.  
  
She then back flipped into the air and came down to do a split only to start moving her legs on the ground. Everyone was yelling and screaming for her. She was break dancing on the ground! Finally she flipped up and stopped as the music died. Though everyone's cheers didn't stop but finally Sharele calmed the crowd and looked to both of the girls.  
  
"Okay you guys! You know who is the winner?" she yelled.  
  
"Meirian!!" "Relena!"  
  
"Well.. Guess what! Relena is the winner!" Sharele screamed and looked to Relena doing the "secret" hand shake of her group. Quatre saw that she had been accepted into that group and smiled.  
  
The crowd dispersed back to there "assigned" areas. A lot of people congratulated Relena and Meirian on a job well done. Meirian came up to Relena and shook her hand smiling softly, "It was great to dance against the best."  
  
"Thanks. You're good too. Just when you go down don't hesitate in coming up." She said softly and smiled. Meirian nodded and left with Sharele who told Relena that like always she was welcome to come over to there group anytime.  
  
The honey colored blonde came up to her group of friends finally. Hilde looked at her and smirked, "You know.. You're getting better. Why don't you go to their group?"  
  
"Because I belong here.. Besides at least I was accepted and they are our allies now." Relena said with a grin and the other girls nodded. Quatre was only more confused by everything but smiled.  
  
Cathy looked to him and raised a brow, "You are still completely clueless aren't you?" He silently nodded.  
  
Cathy looked to Relena and grinned, "Hey Lena! You need to fill Quatre in on everything he is still completely clueless." Relena rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I've already filled him in! Jeez.." Relena snapped at her and crossed her arms only to let out a "sorry" to her friend. Quatre just stood right there in the middle wondering about some things.  
  
A bell sounded and they all said their good-byes to each other. Hilde gave Relena a sign that she would meet her after school at the bus loading area like the others.  
  
Noticing the looks that were exchanged Quatre turned to pick up his bag and Relena's as well. When Relena turned around she looked at him with her book bag in one hand. Narrowing her eyes at him she asked in an irritated tone, "Why do you have my bag?"  
  
Quatre blinked a few times and smiled again, "I just picked it up for you. Besides we are in the next class together and I need to follow you just incase I get lost."  
  
Relena grabbed her bag from him and murmured a "thank you" and a "follow me". He did as he was told and followed behind her smiling. He was a little bit taller than her and looking down at her head and then the side of her face.  
  
They entered the building and headed upstairs to their Calculus class. It was a double block, which meant after this they would be able to go home.  
  
As they joined the room Relena brought Quatre up to the teacher telling him he had just moved here and that she was his guide.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Winner, it is a pleasure to have you with us." Ms. Shell said smiling to him. In return he nodded, "Thank you Ms." he looked to her desk seeing her last name and said, "Ms. Shell."  
  
She smiled and placed him beside Relena in the second row. "Relena please help him catch up with everything we are doing. Okay?"  
  
Relena nodded and plopped down in her seat. Quatre came to sit next to her and noticed a few of the guys that were with Sylvia at lunch were in here.  
  
Ms. Shell introduced the class to Quatre and so forth. He figured out the names of everyone and the guys. There was the tall one named Trowa Barton. The Asian looking man, Wufei Chang. Then there was the one who Sylvia had run to, Heero Yuy.  
  
Class ran smoothly like usual to Relena except for the fact she was helping Quatre catch up which would take a few more days. 'A few more days. Then I won't be around him as much.' ,she thought. The bell sounded and everyone could go home. Packing their bags up Ms. Shell handed Quatre some work to do and then talked with Relena for a second on something.  
  
After their talk Relena walked out looking behind her to find Quatre behind her and raised a brow to him. Slowing down she mentally kicked herself she looked up to him now walking side by side down the hallway towards her locker.  
  
"Did they give you a locker yet or not?" she asked holding two folders in her hands. He shook his head and smiled. "Nope they didn't."  
  
Rolling her eyes she walked ahead of him once more and came to her locker. Turning the combination and opening the door she set her folders in and turned to him.  
  
"Well you can share one with me then since we have the same classes and there will probably be no lockers left." she said and took out a pin from her bag as well as a sheet of paper. Writing down some numbers she handed it to him. "Here is the locker number and its code."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Thank you. But you don't have to do this." She gave him a look and closed the locker seeing as though he wasn't going to use it  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Thank you. But you don't have to do this." She gave him a look and closed the locker seeing as though he wasn't going to use it yet. "I know I don't have to but Dorothy is my friend and I guess she would want you to get settled in and all."  
  
He looked to her as she walked passed him and out the doors. Quickly following her and down the stairs he spoke to her, "What kind of relationship do you have with my cousin?"  
  
"She's my friend. One of my best friends.. Why?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't know.. It just seemed you girls were only helping since I was her cousin and you either were afraid of her or something. Relena began laughing suddenly and Quatre blinked curiously at her. "What? What is so funny?"  
  
Relena tried to calm down and smiled, "It is just that. You thought we are afraid of her. Hehehehe..No.." her smile soon faded just as quickly as it came. "No we are all friends and help each other out in any way. She needed our help and that means we give you help."  
  
Quatre nodded some and sighed putting his hands into his pockets. "I see.. Are you and the others going to visit her now?"  
  
She nodded some, "Yea.. We were going to try and steal her away and take her out to eat."  
  
Suddenly Hilde came up to them as they were walking closer to the bus loading area. She looked at Quatre and then to Relena. "Hey we are leaving in about 10 or 20 minutes. We are trying to figure out how everyone is going to fit in the car."  
  
"Everyone? What do you mean by everyone? All of us can fit in your car." Relena said.  
  
"No not everyone. I still need to pick up Mariemaia at her school and then Quatre will be coming with us." Hilde said looking Relena in the eyes.  
  
Quatre looked at her and blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Oh yea.. That's right. Dorothy said that we should take you home with us after school so. You are welcomed to join us." Hilde said in a emotionless voice.  
  
"That's okay I can walk."  
  
"Walk?! Oh no Quatre you are riding with us.. We can squeeze you in I'm sure!" Cathy said coming up to them with Sally and Midii behind them.  
  
Finally after debating everything they all piled in the car. Hilde in the driver's seat, Sally on the passenger side, and Sally, Midii, Cathy and Quatre in the back.  
  
Relena folded her arms over one another and looked at Hilde standing outside of the car. "Well. I guess I'm out of a ride it seems. I'll meet up with y'all later."  
  
"Lena you can go sit on Quatre's lap." Hilde said with a smirk. All the other girls grinned, Quatre and Relena both blushed. "What?! No way! Mariemaia still needs to fit in here!", Relena exclaimed.  
  
Sally then replied, "She can sit up here in the front with us."  
  
"Why can't I?" Relena asked.  
  
Midii rolled down her window, "Just get in here now!"  
  
Deciding not to put up a fight this once she threw her bag in the trunk and got into the car moving over to sit in Quatre's lap. She looked to him, her cheeks still a bit red like his own, "I'm sorry about this."  
  
He shook his head and smiled, "It is okay. Really."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay that was the first installment of "Whispering Secrets". I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know if I should continue this fic or not. Until then I won't be updating until I hear from you guys! ^_^  
  
Also to you guys who have been reading my other fic "Wedding Preparations" I will be updating the 10th chapter soon! So arigato!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	2. Calm, Cool, CROWD SURFING

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Lord I wish it were so but. It's not..  
  
Author's Note: Hey you guys this idea came to me and I thought hey why not give it a shot? The pairing I have not decided yet. You probably won't know what I intend for it until Chapter 3 or 4. So don't jump to conclusions just yet on the pairing! Thank you!  
  
Also I want to say thank you for the few reviews I got on the first chapter! Hehe. I felt loved.  
  
I also want to tell people in advance that this fic may be going in a direction that is very. Dark and angst and all? But yea.. It is something that came to me and it is going to be a lot different than my other fic "Wedding Preparations".  
  
Speaking of that fic. I know most of you have read it so far and want the next chapter. But I'm putting it on hold for now since me and Josh are STILL writing out the next installment not mention fighting over what the pairing should be in the end.. Oh well, I think we've come to an agreement so check for that later! ^_^  
  
ANYWAYZ. Here is the next chapter of "Whispering Secrets"  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Whispering Secrets  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: WhiteRoze  
  
Relena looked away from him and up over to Hilde in the driver's seat. Seeing her face up in her mirror in front of her, she winked at Relena and she just glared back at her. Hilde smirked and started the car up heading to Mariemaia's school.  
  
The girl with short reddish locks of hair and clear blue eyes skipped over to the car and smiled to them all, "Hiya guys!" All the girls smiled to the little girl in her uniform and said "Hi" to her.  
  
"Umm.. You guys.. Don't you think the car is full?" she asked sweetly looking in the back to see the Relena on some blonde's lap. Giggling softly she commented on their position, "Hey Aunt Lena! Who's your new boyfriend?"  
  
Relena's eyes widen and so did Quatre's. All of the other girls laughed and Sally opened her passenger door and pulled the girl in the car to sit in the middle of her and Hilde, all the while laughing at the little girls curiosity. Mariemaia blinked a few times wondering why everyone was laughing and why Relena looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"Umm.. Aunt Lena? He's not your boyfriend?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and shook her head furiously; "No he's not! He is Dorothy's cousin." Her tone was very aggravated and seemed very stressed.  
  
Quatre looked up to the blonde in his lap to see her eyes still closed and then to the little girl looking back at them. He smiled to her and waved. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Mariemaia's smile grew more and she waved back at him, "I'm Mariemaia Barton. Nice to meet you Mr. Winner."  
  
Quatre smiled more at the politeness and sweetness of the little girl. "Just call me Quatre okay Miss Mariemaia?"  
  
She nodded some, "Only if you can just call me Mariemaia!" He nodded to her. "Alright then Mariemaia." The other girls all smiled at the little introductions of the two. Mariemaia was like their little sister and she was so adorable and sweet. Not to mention very smart for her age.  
  
Quatre's gaze then turned to Relena. Noticing that she was still a bit upset and her eyes still closed. He smiled slightly seeing that she was very embarrassed at the previous situation with Mariemaia's question.  
  
Before everyone knew it Hilde had rolled up into Dorothy's driveway. They all got out of the car hurriedly, especially Relena. 'Got to get out of here. Got to get Dorothy. Got to kill her for this.' She stepped out of the car and everyone followed each chatting about different things.  
  
Relena was the first one up at the door knocking. Quatre came up behind her and smiled looking down at her. She blinked a few times and looked away. Hilde came up beside Relena and the other girls behind them.  
  
Soon the door opened with Dorothy in some black baggy jeans and a white tank top. She looked at them curiously as Mariemaia came up and hugged her. "Aunt Dorothy!"  
  
She smiled looking down at the little girl hugging her, "Hi Mariemaia." Looking up she saw the girls and nodded, "Hey girls!" Her eyes then moved to see her cousin Quatre. "Hello Quatre, sorry that I wasn't there on your first day to show you around. I was.. Kinda sick."  
  
Quatre smiled and shook his head, "No it is alright Doro-" He was cut off by someone else's voice.  
  
"Dorothy next time you want me to show your cousin around ask!" Relena yelled at her friend, Dorothy blinking in surprise. All the other girls looked at her yelling as well as Quatre.  
  
Quatre thought to himself, 'Was she that angry to take me around today? She didn't seem too mad about it earlier.'  
  
"You know Rellie I didn't think you would be this upset over this," said Dorothy. Relena blinked a few times and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh so you DID want ME to show him around, not any of the other girls? And I'm not that upset.It's not that.. I'm just upset that you didn't give me warning about showing Quatre around. I wouldn't have mind so much if I knew in advance!" she yelled at her friend and sighed.  
  
Dorothy smirked and looked to Quatre giving him a wink. "Well I'll let you know things in advance next time girl. I mean we all know how you like to plan things."  
  
All the girls laughed some and went into the house. Quatre sighed and headed upstairs to his room. Mariemaia followed him and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Umm.. Mariemaia.. Where are you going?" Quatre asked softly before walking into his room, noticing the little girl walk into another room two doors down from him. A few minutes later she came out in an orange tank top and a pair of khakis.  
  
She smiled some and looked up at him, "It's my room.. Didn't you know I live here?"  
  
He shook his head some as he looked down at her. "No.. I didn't.. I'm very sorry."  
  
He turned and set his books down beside his desk and moved over back towards the door to look at her. She shrugged, "It's okay! Really!"  
  
"Umm. Quatre. I'm sorry I embarrassed you and Aunt Lena. I just thought you two looked cute together and all.. Heh.." she said sweetly.  
  
He shook his head and smiled, "It's okay Mariemaia.. Let's head down to the others okay?" she nodded to them and they headed downstairs to the group of girls.  
  
The girls gathered around the living room, Dorothy still standing as well as Hilde and Midii. Cathy and Sally were sitting in two chairs near them and Relena was left to sit on the couch. Her arms crossing over one another she sighed.  
  
Dorothy smirked and looked to all of them, "So how was my cousin's first day? Anything good happen?" Sally laughed some and nodded. "Oh yea.. I think he had an interesting day wouldn't you say so Midii?"  
  
She nodded some, "Yea.. He was cool.. He fit in well with us.. Well except for his clothes.. His politeness and adorable face!" They all laughed some while Dorothy and Relena just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Do you think he had a good day Rel?" Dorothy asked. She just shrugged, "Why would I know that Dory? I don't keep tabs on people.."  
  
"Oh well.. I just thought since you were with him all day.." She said trailing off and Relena shot up from slouching in the couch with widen eyes and looked to Dorothy.  
  
"Dorothy. You had something to do with his schedule didn't you." she stated not really a question but more as a statement. Dorothy smirked and held her hands up.  
  
"Maybe. But you both are on the same level in education. So I just prompted him to take some classes that are like yours. And plus you can look after him." Dorothy said fast and Relena's eyes grew bigger.  
  
"Me? Look after him? He's your cousin!"  
  
"Lena.. Please? I hardly go to school and you know the people better there.. So you know what to watch out for." Dorothy pleaded putting on her sad face. Relena sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Though I will talk to you later about some things."  
  
A few moments later they were joined with smiling Quatre and Mariemaia. The girls smiled to them as they walked in and Mariemaia came over to sit by Relena on the couch, pulling Quatre along with her.  
  
"Are you guys gonna go to that concert tonight?" Mariemaia asked looking around at all of them. All of the girls blinked a few times a bit confused.  
  
"What concert Marie?" Dorothy asked sweetly.  
  
"That Fallout thing you guys were talking about. You said you all were going and that it was today. It started like three hours ago." She said.  
  
"Oh shit! We gotta go!" Dorothy yelled and ran in to the kitchen to grab her keys and black leather jacket. All of the girls scurried around the room picking up their things and racing upstairs to put them in Dorothy's room.  
  
Quatre blinked in confusion, 'It's gonna take time to get used to things here.' Shaking his head he got up from his place on the couch and walked over to the door where Dorothy was waiting for the girls coming down the stairs.  
  
Dorothy turned to him, "How was your day Quatre?"  
  
He smiled softly, "It was rather interesting to say the least.", he said softly as his head turned to look at the girl racing down the stairs towards him and his cousin.  
  
"Well that's good. Things will ALWAYS be interesting when you're with us. Oh yea we'll talk more about your day later." Dorothy said with a grin. Her attention then looked at her friends and smiled some.  
  
"Alright Dorothy open the door already! We are like three hours late!" Sally yelled as softly as possible. The other girls nodded and said, "yea, move it!". Quatre laughed lightly in his mind, and his lips were spread into another flashing smile.  
  
Dorothy waited a few more moments and opened the door to let all the girls' race out of the house and to Hilde's and Dorothy's cars. It seemed that they talked it out and decided who would go with whom. Sally, Midii, and Cathy piled into Hilde's car with Relena walking over to the passenger side of Dorothy's car.  
  
Dorothy grinned evilly and linked her arm with Quatre's and dragged him out to her car. Quatre blinked a few times, "What are you doing Dorothy?!"  
  
"You're coming with us my dear cousin!" Dorothy exclaimed as she finally got him to the car. Quatre shook his head and turned around to go back up at the house, "I'm sorry Dorothy but I've got work to do."  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are NOT making school an excuse, you got it bub? You are going with us." She stated and pulled him back towards the car. Dorothy then yelled and waved to Mariemaia telling her to "lock the door" and that her father should be home soon to look after her so she should have no trouble.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked to Relena who was still leaning against the car right beside them, not paying them any attention, like they weren't even there. Dorothy then looked to Relena and smirked, "Rellie do me a favor.."  
  
There was just silence and Dorothy continued, "Help me get him in the car somehow.."  
  
Relena still looked straightforward not even blinking and spoke in a monotone voice, "Dorothy I won't help you. He's already said he has schoolwork to tend to. Plus the fact that he just got here he is behind and it will take some time to catch him up. Meaning it will take up my time since I was requested by every teacher today to help him get caught up with the class."  
  
"When you put it that way it sounds kinda bad.. Like you don't want to help my cousin for some unknown reason." Dorothy said softly and turned to Quatre once more still holding on to his arm so he won't leave.  
  
Though Relena turned her whole body to them and she narrowed her eyes, "Look I never said I have a problem with it I just think if he has time to catch up on work then he should take it."  
  
Dorothy blinked and so did Quatre. He looked at her and sighed, 'Why is she always so defensive with everything?' he asked himself. Quatre looked at Dorothy and noticed her lips moving once more talking aloud and finally heard his name, "Wha?"  
  
Dorothy playfully punched his shoulder, "Oh don't you pay attention?! Jeez. You know it doesn't take you that long to catch up on anything. You're the smart one in our family."  
  
Quatre smiled and shook his head, "Well.No, but-"  
  
"But nothing! You are coming with us, that's that. Besides it is one night, it won't kill you!" Dorothy said and went around the other side of the car and opened the back seat door. Literally pushing him into the back seat and closing it, she opened her own and got in.  
  
Relena shook her head and smirked. Dorothy almost always gets her way. A big ALMOST. Relena opened the passenger door and got in only to have Dorothy glaring at her. "What did I do?"  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes and pointed to the back, as if telling her to sit back there or die. Relena at this point would die but she wanted to go to the concert and it was no use in arguing because it would always come up with as a draw. "I'm picking up Greg so sit back there please."  
  
Relena took a deep breath and moved into the back sitting by Quatre. He offered a smile and Relena just looked like a little curious puppy. Tilting her head to the side as if wondering why he was smiling at her. Shaking her head and turning slightly so she looked out the window now, she waited as Dorothy started up the car to go pick up Greg.  
  
Dorothy yelled out the window to the girls in Hilde's car, "I'm picking up Greg we'll meet you there!"  
  
"Good luck in finding us when you get there! You know how it is like!" Sally yelled back at her.  
  
Dorothy nodded and they headed to pick up Greg. On the way she called him on her cell phone. Obviously he had forgotten too and hurried to get ready. When they drove up to his house he came running out. His long black ponytail and his soft yet cold ice blue eyes looked to everyone and then he smiled.  
  
Getting into the front sitting by Dorothy he leaned over to kiss her cheek and she smiled softly back at him and kissed him back. Relena rolled her eyes and smiled at the two lovebirds. It was obvious they were always gonna be together. They had been together for a few weeks, and most likely they will be together till the day they die.  
  
Quatre seemed to notice that they were close as well and had somewhat of a smile on his face. He turned his head to look at Relena once more and then looked out the window. His attention was then brought back to Greg speaking, "So you're Quatre right?"  
  
He nodded and smiled, "Yes I am. I take it you are the one and only Greg."  
  
Greg smirked and then looked to Relena, "So Rel, you and Quatre here dating yet?"  
  
Her eyes widen and blinked a few times. 'What is it with people thinking that Quatre and me are a couple or something?! Jeez, I mean. Yea he is nice, and sweet, and adorably cute.Did I just think that? Oh god. Help me.' She finally found her voice and was about to speak but Quatre had already gotten to it before her.  
  
"Actually Greg we're not dating. Though it seems that a lot of people think we are for some reason.", he said softly and smiled sweetly to Relena and then looked to Greg.  
  
Greg just formed an "o" around his mouth and nodded. "I see. Well sorry for the misunderstanding." He then looked to his girlfriend and she just smirked and gave him a wink.  
  
Little conversation was held, and it was mostly explaining about the night's events. They were all heading to the local park where there would be a concert held to everyone that bought a ticket to the event either before that day or at the gate. There they would listen to the rock bands and just have fun.  
  
They explained a lot of things to Quatre at what may happen there. Like the crowd surfing, the mosh pits, the drinking, and maybe even the drugs there.  
  
When they got there they parked the car on the side of the street and walked over to the concert. The bands could be heard from where they were and Quatre saw Relena's smile grew more and more as they got closer.  
  
Guards checked their tickets and their bags as they went in. Greg had grabbed Dorothy's hand as they walked together in front of Relena and Quatre. The two smiled at the couple and saw a few of the girls come over.  
  
"Hey you guys finally got here!", Hilde yelled over the music to Three Days Grace.  
  
Relena nodded, "I know that! But let's go and have fun!"  
  
Sally and Midii grinned and linked their arms with Quatre's. He looked to both of them and heard Midii talking to up to him. "We are going to be your guides so you won't get lost! Okay?!"  
  
He nodded some, "Yea but aren't we all going to be together?"  
  
Sally shook her head, "Nope. Dorothy is going to be with Greg of course.. Cathy is with her brother. And Hilde and Relena always go off on their own and find a way back to the house eventually."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked looking to both of the girls and they both blinked a few times and stuttered to say something. Finally Midii spoke up, "Well they have friends here too and they get rides home. They'll be fine."  
  
Quatre looked in Midii's eyes and could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth about this. His sea orbs gazed back over to Relena and Hilde. They were already moving down further to the large crowd by the stage. Maybe if he could catch up with them.  
  
As he went to walk he realized that Sally and Midii were still latched on to him and sighed. 'Oh well, I could always find them later.' Though that thought had become less as more people filed into the park and were pushing the three towards the booths.  
  
'Err.. Maybe not.. I wonder if Dorothy could clue me in.. Wait.. Where is she?' He looked around to see if he saw his cousin's long creamy blonde hair, but that was a failed attempt. There were just too many people around.  
  
Sally and Midii started jumping up and down and it urged Quatre to do so as well. The music was loud even from back at the different booths. Sally then looked up at Quatre, "Hey you want to go down in the front and all?"  
  
Quatre had really no other choice and nodded heading forward down to the stage with the two girls latched on his arms. Each jumping up and down to the music. Bumping a few people here and there they soon made it down to the edge of the people. It would take a lot of work to get ALL the way up to the front. And Quatre soon decided that it would be much better if he jumped with the girls, lord was it going to be a long night for him.  
  
When Relena saw Hilde she ran over to her immediately grabbing her hand and heading down to the stage. Hilde blinked curiously and looked at her, "Umm. Lena aren't we gonna wait for the others?"  
  
Relena stopped seeing as how Hilde did so and glanced back up a few feet where Dorothy and Greg had departed from the group and seeing Sally and Midii walk up to Quatre. "No, they'll be fine. Besides we don't always hang out with them here anyway."  
  
Hilde nodded some and began walking again with Relena beside her. Hearing the music getting louder with each step they smiled and started jumping and bouncing their heads to the music.  
  
"Hil! Let's get those guys to take us up!", Relena yelled to her friend pointing to a group of guys near them. Hilde smirked and nod, heading over to the guys.  
  
"Hi boys do you mind if you take us up in the air?" Hilde ask in a girlish sweet voice that was not at all like her. Relena was disgusted with it but just smiled to the guys as well.  
  
"Sure let's get y'all up there." A blonde said and Hilde held out her arms to the guys, lifting her up in the air and throwing her into the crowd. "Weeeeeeee!"  
  
Hilde landed on some other people who lifted her up and she headed towards the stage faster and easier it seemed. Relena smiled and looked back to the guys, "Guess it is my turn?"  
  
The guys nodded and she walked closer to them as they lifted her up and threw her in the air much like Hilde. Soon enough she came up beside her friend and they grabbed each other's hands. "Hilde this rocks!"  
  
"Of course I mean it is CROWD SURFING!" Hilde yelled back at her and she smiled a cheesy smile. Though Relena lost grip of Hilde's hand and was pulled down to the ground by an arm around her waist.  
  
Hilde looked around and tried to get down from her "surfing" but the crowd moved her away from where her friend was dragged down. She scanned the crowd more and she soon was dropped on the ground and getting stepped on by the jumping people.  
  
'This is one thing I hate about this concert. You can get hurt by jumping feet!' she soon got up and tried moving her way back up into the crowd but she was just pushed back to the outer edges and bumped into some people. Namely Sally, Midii, and Quatre.  
  
"Oomph.." she said crashing into Midii and tried to balance herself. Finally doing so she stood up straight and pretended to dust herself off and looked up at them. "Whoops. Sorry guys.. How is everything?"  
  
Midii shook her head and smiled, "Great you?"  
  
"Eh.. Was great till I got split up from Lena. But she'll be fine we always meet each other after every crowd surfing over by where you buy the beers and all." she said raising her voice just a little so they could hear them.  
  
Quatre blinked a few times and raised a brow, "Why meet over there? I mean you guys don't drink.. Do you?"  
  
Hilde narrowed her eyes and then smiled politely and lied, big-time, "No we don't, we just meet over there because it is the closest," she pointed the stand near the stage and it was in fact a beer stand. "See?"  
  
Quatre looked to where she pointed at and then back at her face and nodded slowly, "Yes.. I see.", he said not really believing her but said nothing more about it.  
  
Sighing deeply Hilde heard the last verse of the song and waited patiently for Relena to merge from the crowd. Folding her arms over one another she looked to the others and then back at the crowd tapping her foot.  
  
'I guess this is why Relena has been weird today. She feels he knows something, somehow. Which I have the same feeling but." she thought and looked to Quatre, his lips formed a smile on his face as he looked to the stage bobbing his head a little bit. 'I don't find it that threatening. Hmm.'  
  
Quatre then turned his attention to Hilde and blinked a few times. 'It seems her and Relena are very observant of everything.' Hilde quickly looked away and heard the words of the next song come on.  
  
Relena felt someone's arm around her waist and pulled her down from on top of the crowd. 'Damn it. They're already drunk, sheet.' The person still held on to her waist and she tried to move away from his hold but couldn't.  
  
He was strong. Her eyes glanced down to see his arm and hand. Then she slowly turned her head to look up and see who grabbed her. Her eyes widen as she came face to face with Heero Yuy.  
  
She gasped a little and looked up into his fiery Prussian blue eyes. Blinking a few times, many things passed through her mind within that second. 'Why is he here? Why did he pull me down? Why-?  
  
The people still jumping up and down, and pushing each other after the last chords of the song soon interrupted her thought. She fell against Heero, grabbing a hold of him for balance she looked up slowly.  
  
He only looked back at her and a flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. Relena shook her head and kept her gaze on him. Hoping no emotion showed through her eyes, hoping that her eyes can be like his for once.  
  
Another song started to play and Relena recognized and closed her eyes. It was 3 Doors Down "I'm Here Without You". Her head tipped slightly and she rested her forehead against Heero's chest.  
  
The first verse was sung and Relena took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. She couldn't show him her emotions. Not now, not ever!  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
Heero moved his hand through her hair, which sent Relena into a shock and opened her eyes, though her forehead still resting against his chest. His hand then came up to raise her head slightly so he could see her face, her eyes.  
  
He cupped her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. She blinked, confused at his actions. Shaking her head, 'No. Don't make me believe. Don't. Stop torturing me.'  
  
The chorus was then sung and Relena couldn't help but tear up a bit. She then closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her pale face. Heero closed his eyes and wiped away the fallen tear and kissed her forehead. "Believe in me. Please."  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is over rated but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Relena opened her eyes and looked up to him. His walls were broken for now and she saw an emotion of concern in his eyes. Why did he have to show up here? Why give her false hope? No.. She wouldn't take this anymore. She can't. It hurt too much.  
  
But then Heero pulled her into a warm embrace and started to sing the last chorus of the song. His voice lulling her to rest her head on his shoulder, her arms still at her sides.  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
After the song finished he looked down from her and backed away from her, sending a look then walked off into the crowd. Most likely searching for his friends. Relena stood there still in shock.  
  
A new song came on that she really didn't bother to pay attention to. Getting pushed and what not she wriggled herself through the crowd to get to the beer stand where she usually met Hilde.  
  
Sure enough there was Hilde standing up against the stand talking to this guy she must have just met, Sally, Midii, and. Quatre. 'Damn.' she thought and started to think about turning away until she heard Midii yell her name, "Relena!"  
  
Sighing Relena turned herself back around and walked over to them. Hilde looked at her friend and saw that she had been crying over something. She blinked a few times and looked to Relena to see if she would give any clues or hints on the matter. But she received none.  
  
Quatre himself was relieved yet worried at this. 'Of course she is here and it was good, though she seems more depressed than before. Why is it that she is like this?' He kept asking questions that he didn't know the answers to, and looked at her.  
  
Her eyes held little to no emotion what so ever. Though you could see a bit of regret and sadness with in a blink of an eye. Comes just as fast as it goes.  
  
Relena looked away from him and to Hilde, "So are you getting Adam to hook us up with everything later?"  
  
Hilde nodded some and everyone else just raised a brow at them. What did she mean 'everything'? Hmm. Sally and Midii looked at Quatre hoping he would forget about it and just leave it be.  
  
"So I guess we'll see you at the house later tonight?" Sally asked looking to both of her friends. When they both nodded she turned around as did Midii.  
  
Quatre stayed where he was, still staring at Relena, wondering what had happened in that crowd surf during that song. He then was dragged by the other two girls and looked back to Relena and Hilde. Something was going to happen. He could feel it and he could tell by the look in their eyes.  
  
He sighed and just shrugged it off hoping his "feelings" about things wouldn't be right. He just held this ability to be able to tell if something bad or good was about to happen. More bad than good. Which isn't anything pleasant.  
  
He nodded to the girls and smiled, "We'll see you later I guess."  
  
"Yea.. Okay, see ya later!" Hilde said smiling and then turning to Relena looking at her for a moment. Relena had nodded a goodbye to Quatre and then looked back at her friend.  
  
She knew what was coming. Like always Hilde would say she's been crying, she would deny it and so forth. Sighing a bit she just mize well skip the argument, as much as she would love to argue she decided against it. She just wanted to try and enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
"Yes I have been crying Hilde." Relena said softly and closed her eyes looking away from her friend. Regaining her composure she looked back up at her friend and smiled sweetly, "I'm okay now though."  
  
"Alright then." Hilde knew better, she knew her friend must still be hurting over something. She could tell, she wanted her to talk to herself. Just like she had finally opened herself up to her, but all attempts had failed. She only opened up once that one night, though that was a few months ago and she became like a zombie after that.  
  
"So when is Adam getting here?" Relena asked trying to find out if she would be able to have 'fun' tonight. Hilde smirked and turned her head to the side. As she did she saw two guys walking out of the crowd and towards them.  
  
"Right now." Hilde said and went over to hug Adam. Relena smiled some. She knew how much her friend cared for him. Hilde and Adam had finally gotten together after almost a year of being friends. They were a great pair and had fun together.  
  
Relena was happy that her friend was able to find happiness finally. Especially after what she had been through. Adam was Hilde's strength for now. And she hoped he wouldn't hurt her like David did. Lord knows that Relena would castrate him if he did.  
  
Relena mused at the thought and nodded to Adam. He was much taller than her and Hilde, most likely about six-feet tall. Somewhat of the white skater boy. His dark brown hair spiked up, with a rugged go-tee and mustache. He was dressed in his usual black baggy, very baggy, cargo pants and a black skateboard T-shirt.  
  
After the little hug between her friends Adam looked over to her, "Hey Lena!" She smiled softly to him, "Hello Adam." He did a little grin and looked around as if paranoid of something and then took out a pack of cigarettes and some money.  
  
"Hey catch Lena!" Adam yelled and threw the pack over to her, she caught them and raised a brow, "Are they laced?" He simply nodded and walked over to the beer stand ordering three beers. Coming back over he handed one to Hilde and Lena.  
  
Lena had already lit up as did Hilde. They slowly inhaled and breathed deeply, finally opening their mouths to let out some smoke. Both of the girls smiled and took a swig of their drinks.  
  
"Let's go up to the front!" Relena yelled and hurried over to the massive crowd. Hilde blinked a few times and linked arms with Adam, them following the blonde.  
  
Another band had come to play on the stage at this time known as, Simple Plan. They started to play one of their hit singles called "I'd Do Anything" Relena started to jump up and down hitting her laced cigarette and drinking her beer.  
  
'Yes this I like. I can forget everything. All the pain and hurt. Heero. The girls. And that damn guy Quatre.' Why had he been so concern anyway? What all did Dorothy tell him? He is too kind. To sweet. I can't be his friend at all. Just an acquaintance that's all.  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
'Damn it! Why is some song always in reference to something in my life?! Oh screw it I'm just. This too much.' Relena thought and finished both her drink and smoke. Trying to move through the crowd to get out. There was just too much going on.. The whole thing with Heero and then Dorothy's cousin.  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
'Gah! I'm not waiting. Never. I can't do it.. This is just not fair..' The song was getting to her more than she thought it would and by now there were tears streaming down her face. Bumping into countless number of people she ran into someone.  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
"Miss Relena? I mean..Relena? Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. It was soft and warm. Relena looked up slowly her vision blurring slightly, 'Damn, Adam put way too much in that last one. The alcohol isn't helping..'  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Quatre just looked down at her, his arms holding her up. His sea green orbs looked into her cold ice blue ones searching for a clue of something. She was crying and obviously not in the right state of mind. He tried asking her once more hoping she would talk to him, "Mi-Relena. What's wrong?"  
  
Relena shook her head and closed her eyes. She had been staring into his own much like when she did with Heero. 'No not again. I don't want this.'  
  
She was dizzy and couldn't stop crying but she tried to gain control over herself and spoke softly so that he could hear her, "I'm fine. I just have something in my eye."  
  
She lied to him and once she looked up at him she knew that he knew it was a lie. Sighing softly, Quatre began moving her to the restroom area and guided her in, not really caring who was in there or not. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and ran it under cold water and handed it to her, his other hand still held onto her to make sure she didn't fall.  
  
Relena murmured a 'thanks' and put the damp cloth over her face. "Mmm." That felt good. Nice, cold and soft. She smiled slightly and then it faded as she took the cloth off her eyes and looked to who was holding her.  
  
"Q-Quatre.I." she was stuttering, why was she stuttering? She had better control. Yes, of course she did. Though in her current state, she can't really hide most of her emotions.  
  
Quatre shook his head and hushed her. He took the cloth from her hands and took her face in his hands. Moving the cloth over her forehead and eyes, then her cheeks and so forth, "You shouldn't talk right now. I'm assuming you are not in the state of mind of rationality so... Let me help."  
  
Relena blinked a few times, "Help?" Help her? What the hell could he do? He doesn't know anything. About anything here, nothing. He is totally clueless to this place and he says he wants to help? Gah, men always do a 180 on you at times.  
  
Quatre smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, help you.." He then washed out his handkerchief and ringed it out, folding it over and handed it to her. "Put this on your head."  
  
Relena was about to protest but decided against it, she had a headache right now. The music wasn't really helping and she winced to the loudness of it all. Quatre noticed this and spoke softly to her, "I'll take you home or back to the house. You don't need to be here with this music."  
  
She tilted her head slightly and thank god he really didn't notice that she was a bit.Him high? Drunk? "As well as getting you away from the alcohol and drugs.. I assume you had some, didn't you? That's why your pupils are dilated, you're a bit dizzy and tipsy and have a major headache?"  
  
Damn. Thought too soon. Well he certainly was smart but, "How would you know if I was drinking and smoking?"  
  
Quatre's smile faded and just gave a knowing look and Relena was powerless to object, "Fine, fine." He simply linked arms with her and helped guided her way out of the restroom and back out to the park.  
  
Why was she letting him help her anyway? She would be better off if he hadn't butted in. 'So why can't I just tell him to back off like everyone else?' Another bang in her head went off as she heard more and more of the music. Her hand flew up to her temple and she groaned. "Damn it."  
  
Quatre looked down at her and held her firmly and closely to him. Praying that she would be all right for the time being. He saw Sally and Midii coming back from the concession stands and greeted them, "Hello ladies. It seems Relena isn't feeling all too well and I was going to take her home.."  
  
Sally and Midii looked to Relena and sighed. They nodded solemnly and hugged Relena softly whispering in her ears. "Relena he's sweet. Open up to him at least.", Sally said softly.  
  
"He's fond of you. Please don't do anything rash." Midii whispered in her other ear. Relena just looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
AN: Okay guys that is the second installment. Tell me if you want more. ^_^  
  
My next chapter for both of my stories will be getting out slow for just a little while. But both of my stories should start picking up at the beginning of November.  
  
You see I have projects all October. Not to mention friends birthdays, my boyfriend's birthday, my boyfriend's surgery, our 6 month anniversary, and then homecoming.  
  
Then soon it will be my birthday! So yes, I am STILL continuing "Wedding Preparations" and "Whispering Secrets". Please give me time. I DO have another life besides my one online. Which I need to tend to more so but yea. You guys understand!  
  
Love you all and thanks! R/R! ^_^ 


	3. Drugs and A New Friendship?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Lord I wish it was so but. It's not..  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay most of you hate me by now for waiting so long. And you know what? I'd hate me too. But there is a really good reason on why I haven't updated in such a very LONG time. You see. ::sighs::  
  
I've been going through some things with family and friends. My friend died in a car crash about a month ago and then two weeks after that my Aunt dies of Leukemia..  
  
Plus me getting sick, school projects, and breaking up with Drew. Yea. I'm single now! ::starts to cry:: He broke it off, for reasons I'm still clueless on.  
  
Other things have been going on which got to be too much and I just had a nervous breakdown. It is a hard time right now for me so my fics are being neglected only because I've neglected my own feelings for a while now. So please deal with me okay? I will do my best to get these chapters out to you all but, it is going to be slow until I find time to actually think and write.  
  
ANYWAY!!!! This idea came to me and I thought hey why not give it a shot? The pairing I have not decided yet. You probably won't know what I intend for until later. So don't jump to conclusions just yet on the pairing! Thank you!  
  
Also I want to say thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter! Hehe. I feel loved.  
  
And you all know that this fic may be going in a direction that is very. Dark and angst and all.. So yea.It is something that came to me and it is going to be a lot different than my other fic "Wedding Preparations".  
  
Speaking of that fic. I know most of you have read it so far and want the next chapter. WELL!!!! Josh FINALLY sent me his rough draft and all I have to do is write in my part and put it all together. I hope everyone will tolerate me right now. ^_^;;  
  
ANYWAYZ. Here is the next chapter of "Whispering Secrets"  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Whispering Secrets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: WhiteRoze  
  
FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
Quatre just looked down at her, his arms holding her up. His sea green orbs looked into her cold ice blue ones searching for a clue of something. She was crying and obviously not in the right state of mind. He tried asking her once more hoping she would talk to him, "Mi-Relena. What's wrong?"  
  
Relena shook her head and closed her eyes. She had been staring into his own much like when she did with Heero. 'No not again. I don't want this.'  
  
She was dizzy and couldn't stop crying but she tried to gain control over herself and spoke softly so that he could hear her, "I'm fine. I just have something in my eye."  
  
She lied to him and once she looked up at him she knew that he knew it was a lie. Sighing softly, Quatre began moving her to the restroom area and guided her in, not really caring who was in there or not. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and ran it under cold water and handed it to her, his other hand still held onto her to make sure she didn't fall.  
  
Relena murmured a 'thanks' and put the damp cloth over her face. "Mmm." That felt good. Nice, cold and soft. She smiled slightly and then it faded as she took the cloth off her eyes and looked to who was holding her.  
  
"Q-Quatre.I." she was stuttering, why was she stuttering? She had better control. Yes, of course she did. Though in her current state, she can't really hide most of her emotions.  
  
Quatre shook his head and hushed her. He took the cloth from her hands and took her face in his hands. Moving the cloth over her forehead and eyes, then her cheeks and so forth, "You shouldn't talk right now. I'm assuming you are not in the state of mind of rationality so... Let me help."  
  
Relena blinked a few times, "Help?" Help her? What the hell could he do? He doesn't know anything. About anything here, nothing. He is totally clueless to this place and he says he wants to help? Gah, men always do a 180 on you at times.  
  
Quatre smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, help you.." He then washed out his handkerchief and ringed it out, folding it over and handed it to her. "Put this on your head."  
  
Relena was about to protest but decided against it, she had a headache right now. The music wasn't really helping and she winced to the loudness of it all. Quatre noticed this and spoke softly to her, "I'll take you home or back to the house. You don't need to be here with this music."  
  
She tilted her head slightly and thank god he really didn't notice that she was a bit.Him high? Drunk? "As well as getting you away from the alcohol and drugs.. I assume you had some, didn't you? That's why your pupils are dilated; you're a bit dizzy and tipsy and have a major headache?"  
  
Damn. Thought too soon. Well he certainly was smart but, "How would you know if I was drinking and smoking?"  
  
Quatre's smile faded and just gave a knowing look and Relena was powerless to object, "Fine, fine." He simply linked arms with her and helped guided her way out of the restroom and back out to the park.  
  
Why was she letting him help her anyway? She would be better off if he hadn't butted in. 'So why can't I just tell him to back off like everyone else?' Another bang in her head went off as she heard more and more of the music. Her hand flew up to her temple and she groaned. "Damn it."  
  
Quatre looked down at her and held her firmly and closely to him. Praying that she would be all right for the time being. He saw Sally and Midii coming back from the concession stands and greeted them, "Hello ladies. It seems Relena isn't feeling all too well and I was going to take her home..."  
  
Sally and Midii looked to Relena and sighed. They nodded solemnly and hugged Relena softly whispering in her ears. "Relena he's sweet. Open up to him at least." Sally said softly.  
  
"He's fond of you. Please don't do anything rash." Midii whispered in her other ear. Relena just looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
He is fond of me? Open up to him? Relena looked at her friends wide-eyed as if she heard something that was so shocking. Gaping at them they simply winked at her and hugged Quatre goodbye. 'Why in the hell would they say that?' Because they know you are still upset about- 'Shut up, go away I don't need this right now.' Fine, but you know they are just trying to help you. 'I don't need their help or anyone else's.'  
  
Relena looked as if she was having a battle with herself in her mind. She was shaking tremendously, not to mention sweating a lot. Quatre noticed this and thought that these were some of the effects of the drugs, the hot and cold sweats, shaking, talking to ones self, many other conclusions.  
  
Sighing a bit, Quatre leaned down to Relena's level so that she could look him in the eyes, "Relena. We are going to leave as soon as we find Dorothy." He said softly and just enough so that she could hear him over the music.  
  
Relena shook her head understanding a little bit, "No. Get Hilde. She should be by the beer stand again now." Quatre blinked a few times and stood up straight linking his arm with hers, holding her close to him so that she would not fall.  
  
They began walking over to the beer stand where, sure enough, they found Hilde with Adam. Hilde gazed over at Lena and her eyes widen some and ran to her side, "Lena!! Oh gosh Lena. You're really out of it."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes, of course she was an idiot, just like her. "Duh Hilde! Jeez. You know that stuff is--.." She stopped herself from continuing on knowing that Quatre would probably have some things to say to her friends.  
  
Quatre then spoke up, "Hilde would it be possible if we take your car back to my cousin's? Relena is not doing so well and she needs not to stay in this environment."  
  
Hilde simply nodded and put her hand in her pocket to get her keys, once she got them she threw them to Quatre and smiled some. "There ya go."  
  
"Thank you Miss Hilde." Quatre said smiling to her and then looked to Relena.  
  
"Well we can take Lena home my man.. So don't worry about it.." Adam said walking over to Quatre and Relena. He put an arm around her and started to take her back over to where he and Hilde stood though Quatre put a hand on his arm to make him stop.  
  
"Look she's not well and she doesn't need to stay here with you guys right now. It will only worsen her condition." Quatre was serious too, his smile had faded and his look and demeanor was urbane.  
  
Adam let go of Relena suddenly and nodded. He went to give her a quick hug and walked away yelling over his shoulder, "Well see ya! C'mon Hilde we still got a few more bands to hear and see!"  
  
Hilde hugged Relena and smiled to her, "We'll meet you at the house later and I'll save you some, okay?" Relena nodded and knew what she meant by 'she'll save her some'. Hilde then ran to catch up with Adam who was heading towards the crowd by the stage.  
  
Relena looked up to Quatre and he looked to her with a smile, "Well are you ready to go Miss--.. I mean Relena?" Remembering she didn't like the "Miss" before her name.  
  
She just nodded and looked away from him. Why was Quatre so concerned? He just met her and now it seemed like he was treating her like she was his friend of ten years! Why did he have to be so damn nice?  
  
As they began walking towards the exit unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes watched their every move. Narrowing them slightly to Quatre's back, "You're getting in the way."  
  
Relena felt a cool chill run down her back and turned to look behind her for a minute and saw Heero along with his friends. Stopping suddenly she grabbed Quatre's arm more and drew him closer to her.  
  
Quatre blinked a few times and looked down at his arm and then to Relena's face seeing her watching something in horror. Turning his head he came in eye contact with Heero Yuy. 'Why is he staring like that? Does he know Relena?' He thought for a second only to be pulled around to start heading to the parking lot.  
  
Apparently Relena had become a bit angry. Her eyes were narrowed as a few tears filled her eyes and she stomped somewhat. Her long honey colored hair flowing behind her against the wind hitting Quatre's shoulders some. He came to walk up beside her and smiled looking down a bit to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." She said in an irritated tone. She didn't want to be close to him like this. Didn't want him asking questions or for him to know anything. Her hand flew to her head again when she was succumbed to another sharp pain. Azure orbs looked up to Quatre's eyes and became dizzy once more. 'Not this again.'  
  
She was losing her sense of touch in her legs. Wobbling slightly she started to fall back from her lack of strength in her legs. Quatre immediately moved to catch her falling form and held her in his arms. "Relena! Hold on, I'm getting you to the car and taking you back to the house... Hold on!"  
  
His arm came under the backs of her knees and the other around her sides and shoulders. Picking her up he ran down to the car and pushed the button to unlock the cars. Setting her up against the car he opened the passenger door and moved to set Relena in softly. Closing it he ran to the other side and hopped in turning the key in the ignition and driving out towards the mansion.  
  
As Quatre drove he gave a quick glance almost every few seconds to see if she was okay. He hoped she would be all right. He could tell that she had been drinking and doing drugs but... The one thing he was stuck on was, 'Why? Why would she do this to herself? She is smart, she should know better.'He wanted to find out why. Wanted to help her anyway he could. And why was that? Why did he want to help her?  
  
Another question surfaced in his mind. 'Why was she so upset when she saw Heero and his friends?' He gave another glance to her as he stopped and parked in the drive way. Quatre sighed a bit with a shake of his head and got of the car to go and pick Relena up. As he did he walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door, the girl still in his arms.  
  
Soon Mariemaia came to answer the door and one look to Relena in Quatre's arms let Mariemaia's eyes widen. "Oh my god!! Aunt Lena!!!" She pulled them in the house and shut the door, "Get her to the couch Quatre!"  
  
Mariemaia had gone off into the kitchen and came back moments later with a wet wash cloth and a glass of water. Quate had already set Relena on the couch where she began having slight tremors and such.  
  
Mariemaia looked at her a bit sadden and sighed rubbing the damp wash cloth over Relena's features. Relena had lost all of her make-up now and looked so pale still. Though the black eyeliner and shadow were gone, as well as the lipstick. Quatre smiled some what seeing her natural beauty and said that it fitted her better than what she did wear.  
  
Quatre looked to Mariemaia and saw that she wasn't as surprised as he thought she may have. Let alone know what to do when he brought Relena in. Something was going on. 'Maybe Mariemaia can fill me in.?' he thought for a moment.  
  
He was about to open his mouth but Mariemaia interrupted him and gave him the answer he was looking for before he ever asked, "Quatre, this has happened before so don't worry. She'll be okay, like always." Mariemaia said sweetly looking to him for a moment only to look back at her friend.  
  
"Yes I know.. I can tell.. But do you know why? Why she would do this?" Quatre asked wanting to know what could possibly be wrong. Mariemaia gave a sigh and looked to him sadly, her smile faded slightly.  
  
"You.. You will have to ask her that, though I doubt that she'll tell you anything. She doesn't say anything about her problems. All of us have noticed but we know she has them, she keeps them to herself." She looked to his face and saw worry and concern. He really was as sweet as Dorothy made him out to be. She then smiled and nodded, standing up from the floor she handed him the wash cloth.  
  
"You can stay with her, I've got to get to bed.. She'll be fine. After all this isn't the first and I don't think it will be the last." With that the little girl ran past him up the stairs yelling goodnight. Hearing her door open and close Quatre turned his attention back to the couch where Relena laid. He kneeled beside her and lightly rubbed the damp cloth over her face much like Mariemaia except a bit softer, more cautious.  
  
She seemed peaceful now. The tremors finally subsided, but she still had a fever. Her face was impassive. Usually her eyebrows were narrowed but now they were relaxed. Cheeks a bit flushed rather than the paleness from earlier. Then her lips, her lips didn't have that black color but now were a rosy pink. Slightly parted to show a little bit of her teeth Quatre smiled softly. 'It's like. She is a different person now.. Happier.'  
  
Then it hit him. What if she did these kinds of things to get into this state? To feel nothing and have no connection to the outside world? Yes, he's heard that people do drugs and alcohol to forget things that have happened to them or to just feel any pain they may have.  
  
Relena stirred slightly and groaned putting her hand to her head, her eyes opened slowly to look up. She saw Quatre and just smiled some shaking her head, "You really don't give up, do you?"  
  
Quatre blinked a few times and saw her awaken finally and just simply nodded. He really didn't understand what she meant but decided just to nod for the sake of things.  
  
Relena sighed and closed her eyes once more, "I.. Owe you a thank you for making sure I'm alright. So.. Thank you."  
  
Shaking his head, "No.. There's no need to thank me. I wanted to help. You needed it, and it seemed like no one else was going to help."  
  
"Yea well, they know me. I can handle anything!" she exclaimed only refrain and say 'ow' at hearing her loud voice causing another headache to start.  
  
Quatre frowned slightly and placed the damp rag over her forehead once more. Sighing a bit he relaxed sitting on the floor fully only to move his upper half towards herself. His hand came to brush out a few more tendrils out of her face. "Relena. You can't always handle everything you know."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and looked over to him. Usually she would just narrow them in offense but she didn't she was calm and reserved. Like always, "I can handle everything.. I have been since I was born.."  
  
"But don't you need help? Help to carry the weight on your shoulders? Whatever it may be?" he asked softly in response to her giving her a small smile hoping she would open up to him.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and her hand came to rest over her head, "It doesn't matter.. I'll always be like this, so don't even try to help me because I don't need it."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes as well and folded his arms one over the other. Thinking for a moment he shook his head, "Everyone needs help, you may not want it, but you need it."  
  
She opened her eyes and glared at him, "What is it with you? Huh?"  
  
He smiled and his sea-green orbs opened to meet her azure blue orbs, "I want to be your friend."  
  
"Why would you want to be friends with me? After all that you've seen of me.. Why huh? What is your motive to want to be my friend? Did Dorothy ask you to do this? Or did Heero put you up to it?"  
  
Quatre blinked a few times and tilted his head. Why would Dorothy put him up to this? And why did she mention that Heero guy? His eyes narrowed and shook his head. "No one put me up to this except myself.. Besides what I've seen of you are the choices that you've made in regards to something that has happened to you in the past. Am I right? It.. It doesn't make who you are. I just want to get to know the real you.. I want to help."  
  
"You'll bug me forever won't you if I don't give in?" Relena asked her eyes half opened. Quatre simply nodded his head with a smile. She just closed her eyes and groaned, "Ugh.. Damn it.."  
  
"Now, now Lena, watch that language!" Dorothy exclaimed as she walked into the living room with Greg right behind her wrapping his arms around her waist looking to Relena on the couch and Quatre on the floor beside it.  
  
"You, Lena. Uh. Are you alright?" asked Greg in a worried voice. Dorothy moved out of his arms and walked over near Relena and Quatre. Kneeling to come up to eye level with her she smiled some.  
  
"You did it again tonight eh?" Dorothy's eyes watched Relena's facial expression as she rolled her eyes and looked away with a nod. Dorothy nodded herself and was about to rise only to have her friend's hand rest on her arm.  
  
Looking back at her she blinked some and Relena mouthed one word only to her, Heero. Dorothy's eyes widen and then she shook her head with a nod. "I see.. Get some rest and I'll talk with Hilde."  
  
Quatre and Greg watched the exchange and blinked curiously. Dorothy had walked back over to her boyfriend and dragged him upstairs to her room, "You two don't do anything I would do!"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and yelled back, "We're not like you! And stop with the hints and get a clue from me, NO!"  
  
Dorothy and Greg were amused at this and began to laugh. Quatre smiled some and looked to Relena again. "Are you feeling a little bit better than from before?"  
  
She nodded some and moved slowly to sit up. Moving her body some she swung her feet over the couch and looked to Quatre once more. "Yes a little."  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Getting up." Relena replied.  
  
"Oh no you're not! You are staying here on this couch, now lay down." He said taking her legs and moving them to rest on top of the couch once more.  
  
Relena glared at him and moved the same as before. "Look I'm fine!"  
  
They continued the argument for awhile before someone said, "Uh, you two can play somewhere else ya know."  
  
They both looked over to see Hilde with Adam, Sally, Midii, and Catherine. Relena glared instantly and Quatre only looked down to the ground, perhaps hiding a blush.  
  
Sally and Midii gave a wink to Relena and Hilde just smirked. Adam, well he just didn't give a damn. He was too 'out of this world' to care right about now.  
  
Relena just shook her head to this and wished right about now she was like him. Then again, she doubted she would be like that for awhile. Memories flashing back to the concert she closed her eyes in pain of a head ache coming back.  
  
Quatre noticed and moved to pick her up from the couch. One arm under her legs and the other under her back to support her like he would a baby. Her eyes widen at this and looked at him shocked, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking you up to the guest room to rest.. I'm sure they want to talk and you would be best in a room without noise to get rid of that headache you've got." He said calmly walking from the living room and began to ascend the stairs carrying her light form.  
  
She went to wriggle out of his arms but decided against it. One she was tired. Two, he was really warm. To much of her dislike, three, he was right. Sighing in defeat she just laid her head on his chest, within a few moments she fell asleep.  
  
Quatre looked down at the girl in his arms expecting a response of some sort but saw that she had fallen asleep. A smile graced his lips and he shook his head lightly. 'She must have been really tired..' Indeed she was. She had to be, plus he bet that the drugs effects were still on her.  
  
He reached the guestroom and laid her upon the bed, pulling back the covers and then tucking her in. She remained asleep and he just admired her beauty for a moment. His hand came to caress her cheek briefly only for him to pull it back just as quickly as it came down to touch her. He bit his lip and walked away from the bed and over to the door. 'Friends..' Looking at her sleeping form once more he smiled and nodded saying to himself, 'friends.'  
  
AN: Okay guys that is the third installment. Tell me if you want more. ^_^  
  
I'm sorry to say but. Both of my fics are on hold for awhile.. One I'm on a writer's block, two I just don't have time, and three I'm not in the mood.  
  
I know very selfish of me, but can you blame me? Heh, yea you can. But please forgive me. I will do my best to get new chapters out to you guys.  
  
I have to study for tests, exams, and work on projects. I swear I'll never get a break. -.-'  
  
I am STILL continuing "Wedding Preparations" and "Whispering Secrets". Please give me time. I DO have another life besides my one online. Which I need to tend to more so but yea. You guys understand!  
  
Love you all and thanks! R/R! ^_^  
  
~*~WhiteRoze~*~ 


End file.
